Dance Partner
by Anonymousgirl88
Summary: Lucy kebingungan memilih pasangan untuk pergi ke pesta dansa dengannya. Apakah akan ada seseorang yang mengajaknya?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima**

* * *

"Lucy, kamu kok sampai sekarang belom punya pacar sih?" Tanya happy. Lucy melihat ke arah happy dengan pandangan tajam.

"Emang kenapa? Suka-suka dong. Lagian belom ada yang cukup pantas denganku." Lucy berkelit.

"Huh, bilang saja tidak laku. Erza sudah punya pacar, lalu Levy juga punya! Cuma kamu yang belom. Kasian deh.." kata Happy sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Lucy yang mendengar hal ini menjadi kesal.

"Apa katamu?! Kayak kamu punya pacar saja! Charles saja lebih memilih Panther Lily daripada kamu!" Kata Lucy dengan kesal.

"Iya juga sih... tapikan bentar lagi ada pesta dansa dan harus datang dengan membawa pasangan! Kan malu kalo gak ada pasangan! Iyakan?"kata Happy.

"Benar juga sih..." Lucy mengangguk.

"Lucy, bagaimana kalau kamu ke pesta dengan Natsu? Diakan selalu mambantumu." Tiba-tiba Mira berkata.

"Hmm.." Lucy berpikir sebentar.  
Pasti yang bakal terjadi adalah Natsu makan terus. Diakan rakus...

"Nggak ah.. dia makan terus..." kata Lucy.

"Hmm... iya juga sih. Tapi dia cukup ganteng kan?" kata Mira sambil menyeringai.

Muka Lucy memerah tapi dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya walaupun sebenarnya Lucy berpikir kalau natsu cukup.. _Keren_.

"Aku punya ide! Gimana kalo kamu pergi dengan Gray? Lagipula kamu dengan gray kan cukup dekat." Saran Mira.

"Ah, nggak ah, takutnya Juvia marah." Kata Lucy walaupun sebenarnya dia ingin mengajak gray pergi dengannya ke pesta.

"Tidak akan ku biarkan kamu merebut Gray-sama! Dia milikku!" Kata Juvia yang tiba-tiba berada dibelakang Lucy lau dia memegang bahu Lucy dengan kencang.

"Nggak akan kuambil kok. Tenang aja." Kata Lucy dengan datar, sepertinya Lucy sama sekali tidak kesakitan oleh apa yang Juvia lakukan.

"Awas kalo kamu berani mengajak Gray-sama!" Ancam Juvia dengan marah dan penuh dengan kecemburuan.

"Iya iya." Jawab Lucy sambil mendesah. Akhirnya juvia melepaskan bahu Lucy dan menjauh dari mereka bertiga tapi tatapannya tidak pernah lepas dari Lucy.

"Kalau begitu ajak.. hmm... aku tidak tahu. Siapa ya? Hmm.."Mira berpikir cukup lama tapi tidak menemukan siapa yang harus diajak Lucy ke pesta sehingga dia hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Mira-san mau ajak siapa ke pesta?" tanya Lucy tiba-tiba. Mira langsung merona sambil tersenyum gugup,"hmm.. tidak dengan siapa-siapa."

"Mira-san bohong ya?" Lucy menatap mira lekat-lekat dengan mata coklatnya yang besar.

"sumpah deh gak pergi sama siapa-siapa!" Mira berkelit sambil memebentuk tanda _peace _dengan tangannya.

"Masa?" Lucy mengangkat alisnya naik turun untuk menggoda Mira.

"beneran kok!" kata Mira dengan panik, berbeda dengan pembawaannya yang tenang dan lembut.

"berbohong itu gak baik lho!" kata Lucy dan Happy hampir bersamaan seraya mendekatkan wajah mereka ke wajah Mira sehingga akhirnya Mira mengaku.

"Baiklah.. Freed yang mengajakku. Sekarang jauhkan wajah kalian dariku. Mengerikan tau!" seru Mira. Lucy dan happy menarik wajah mereka dari Mira.

"Freed? Kalian cocok juga sih.." ujar Lucy sementara Happy hanya mengangguk disamping Lucy. Pipi Mira berubah warna menjadi merah, "ah, kalian bisa aja.."

"Ya sudah deh.. aku mau balik ke apartemenku. Aku mau melanjutkan novelku." Kata Lucy sambil berdiri.

"Aku boleh ikut tidak?" Kata Happy sambil terbang disekeliling Lucy.

"TIDAK!" Jawab Lucy.

* * *

Lucy membuka pintu kamar apartemennya dan menemukan natsu, happy dan Gray dikamarnya, bedanya kali ini Erza tidak bersama mereka.

"Hey Luce~" Natsu dan Happy sedang tiduran diatas ranjangnya sambil menyeringai.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Kata Lucy dengan geram sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya, bersiap menonjok mereka berdua keluar dari kamarnya.

"Inikan tempat nongkrong favorit kita! Semenjak Erza punya pacar dia jarang nonkrong bareng sama kita-kita." Kata Gray sambil membaca karangan-karangan Lucy.

"Hey! Memangnya kamarku tempat nongkrong apa? Lalu siapa bilang kamu boleh membaca novelku?!" Lucy merampas karangannya dari tangan Gray.

"Huh, padahal lagi seru." Gerutu Gray lalu dia mulai mencoba merampas karangan tersebut dari tangan Lucy tetapi Lucy langsung menyembunyikan karangan tersebut dilaci mejanya.

"Eh Lucy, ranjangmu empuk sekali~" kata Natsu sambil berguling-guling diatas ranjang Lucy.

"Ranjangku kan jadi berantakan! KALIAN SEMUA KELUAR!" kemarahan Lucy memuncak.

"ayolah Lucy, mungkin hari ini kita bisa makan- AHHHHH!" Natsu tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena udah keburu di tonjok keluar sama Lucy.

"Gray? Kamu juga keluar! Aku mau istirahat nih.." ucap Lucy sambil bersiap-siap menonjok Gray juga kalo Gray gak mau keluar dari kamarnya.

"Aku mau mengatakan sesuatu nih.." Gray menatap Lucy dengan serius.

"Mau mengatakan apa?" Tanya Lucy dengan kesal seraya melipat tangannya diatas dada.

_"Kamu mau gak ke pesta dansa denganku?"_

**A/N : Jadi ini fanfic tentang Lucy yang lagi nyari pacar. tapi kayaknya genrenya bukan romance deh... Lihat dulu deh.. tergantung pada maunya romance atau nggak . Ceritanya agak mainstream ya... Btw, seraya itu sama kan kayak sambil?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Review Reply :**

**mako-chan : Halo mako-chan! Makasih udah review:) btw, pairing favourite mako-chan siapa nih? **

* * *

"_Kamu mau gak?"_ Gray mengulang kembali pertanyaannya karena Lucy cuma memandang Gray.

"Lucy!" Gray menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya didepan mata Lucy.

"Hah? Coba ulangi lagi." Lucy menatapnya dengan pandangan terkejut ditambah bingung.

"Kamu mau gak ke pesta dansa denganku?" Gray bertanya lagi.

"Eh? Beneran?" tanya Lucy sambil berseri-seri.

"ya iyalah. Mau-" tetapi kata-kata Gray terputus karena tiba-tiba pintu apartemen Lucy terbuka dan masuk Juvia dengan mata penuh air mata.

"TIDAK AKAN KU BIARKAN! GRAY-SAMA KEJAMMMM!" teriak Juvia dengan histeris. Lucy dan Gray bergidik melihat tingkah Juvia yang aneh.

"Tau darimana aku mau mengajak Lucy?!" tanya Gray dengan tatapan penuh kemarahan ke arah Juvia karena gara-gara Juvia, Lucy tidak sempat menjawab ajakannya.

"ah, Gray-sama, Juviakan selalu megikuti Gray-sama~" ujar Juvia dengan nada yang menurut Gray _menyebalkan._Gray langsung melengos ketika mendengar jawaban Juvia.

"LUCY, KAUKAN SUDAh BILANG TIDAK AKAN MENGAMBIL GRAY-SAMA!" kata Juvia dengan airmata berlinang-linang.

"Lho?! Emangnya aku barang apa, direbut-rebut." Gerutu Gray.

"huh, Lucy, aku benci padamu!" Juvia sudah bersiap-siap akan menampar Lucy ketika tiba-tiba jendela kaca terbuka dan muncul Natsu sambil menyeringai.

"Lucy, pergi denganku saja! Kebetulan aku gak pergi sama siapa-siapa. Biarkan si ice brain pergi dengan Juvia!" seru Natsu.

"Eh, sebentar, akukan yang ngajak duluan! Lagipula kau tahu darimana aku mengajak Lucy!" seru Gray, tidak mau kalah.

"eh, pendengarankukan tajam!" sahut Natsu sambil tersenyum.

"Pokoknya Lucy harus pergi denganku! Flames head, mari kita bertarung" kata Gray. Tiba-tiba Gray hanya memakai boxer. Dan membuat Juvia pingsan karena melihat Gray hanya memakai boxer.

"Ayo!" seru Natsu sudah siap bertarung.

Lalu mereka bertarung dan bertarung seolah-olah tidak ada yang lebih penting didunia ini selain bertarung.

Lucy cuma facepalms seribu kali melihat mereka sementara Juvia udah tiduran dilantai sambil berbicara dalam kepingsanannya atau dalam tidurnya.

Hasil pertarungan mereka tentu saja seri seperti biasa. Dan sekarang mereka berargumen tentang siapa yang menang atau kalah.

"STOP!" teriak Lucy karena dia sudah muak melihat pertarungan bodoh mereka. Mereka berdua menatap Lucy secara bersamaan.

"Jadi pilih aku atau Gray?" tanya Natsu.

Lucy bingung mau jawab apa. Kalau dia pilih Natsu, Gray marah. Tapi kalau dia pilih Gray, nanti Natsu yang marah.

"Tidak tahu." Jawab Lucy dengan jujur.

"ayolah Lucy, pilih aku saja. Natsukan bisa pergi dengan Lisanna." Desak Gray.

"bagaimana ya? Besok aku kasih tau jawabannya deh. Aku pikir-pikir dulu." Lucy beralasan.

"baiklah.." jawab mereka.

"sekarang kalian keluar dari KAMARKU!" teriak Lucy kepada mereka.

"baiklah.." kata mereka sambil keluar dari jendela seperti biasa.

Lucy mendesah setelah mereka keluar dari kamarnya. Kalau mau jujur, sebetulnya Lucy mau pergi dengan mereka berdua. Merekakan sahabat terbaik Lucy walaupun terkadang mereka agak menyebalkan sih...

Lalu Lucy memutuskan untuk melanjutkan novelnya, sepertinya Lucy sudah lupa dengan Juvia yang masih terkapar dilantai...

* * *

Setelah Gray keluar dari kamar Lucy, Gray pergi ke sebuah toko yang menjual cincin. Dia ingin membeli cincin untuk Lucy karena dia ingin "menembak" atau meminta Lucy menjadi pacarnya. Sebenarnya Gray sudah lama menyukai Lucy tetapi dia tidak berani menyatakan perasaannya, Tetapi hari ini Gray sudah bertekad akan menyatakan perasaannya. Menurut Gray, sewaktu pesta dansa adalah momen yang tepat untuk meminta Lucy menjadi pacarnya karena saat itu lebih romantis.

Gray melihat-lihat cincin-cincin yang di jual. Akhirnya dia memilih cincin yang terbuat dari emas putih yang ada huruf **L** nya. Pokoknya Gray akan menyatakan perasaannya. Dia juga sudah bersiap-siap jika Lucy menolaknya. Apapun jawaban Lucy, gray sudah bertekad untuk menerimanya dengan lapang dada.

* * *

"Eh Happy, menurutmu Lucy akan memilih Gray atau aku?" tanya natsu kepada sahabatnya yang berwarna biru itu.

"Tidak tahu. Memangnya kenapa kamu mengajak Lucy untuk pergi pesta denganmu?" tanya Happy.

"Tidak tahu. Aku hanya ingin pergi dengan Lucy. Lagipula aku tidak terlalu senang mendengar Gray mengajak Lucy." Ucap Natsu. Tiba-tiba Happy tertawa.

"Jangan-jangan kamu suka sama Lucy ya?"oda happy sambil senyum-senyum.

"Hah? Suka? Tentu saja. Diakan temanku." Jawab Natsu.

"Bukan suka yang seperti itu. Suka yang lebih dari teman lho." Ujar Happy.

"Hah? Maksudnya?" tanya Natsu dengan polos.

"Suka yang membuat kita ingin apa ya.. aku gak tahu tetapi pasti kamu akan merasakannya suatu hari nanti." Kata Happy sambil menerawang.

"Oh.." kata Natsu yang Cuma "oh" aja padahal dia nggak ngerti.

* * *

**A/N : berhubung pada pilih romance, akhirnya author memutuskan untuk membuat ceritanya jadi Romance:D Maaf kepada siapa saja yang suka Juvia, authornya butuh antagonist nih... hehehe.. Jangan marah ya, yang pada nge-fans sama Juvia. Terus yang pas Natsu nanya ke Happy tentang suka yang lebih dari teman, Happy gak bisa menjelaskan karena authornya juga gak tahu:D kalo yang tahu kasi tau ya! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima**

**Review Reply : **

**Mako-chan : Aku juga suka Graylu tapi sayangnya gak banyak yang suka Graylu... Tapi Aku suka Nalu juga sih... Jadi bingung deh siapa yang akan jadi pasangan Lucy :3**

* * *

Lucy terbangun pada keesokan harinya pukul 9 pagi, dia menguap lalu turun dari kasurnya. Dia mengambil handuk dan melangkah gontai menuju kamar mandi.

"Hey Luce~" panggil seseorang.

"hah?" tanya Lucy sambil membalikkan tubuhnya. Ada pria berambut pink yang sedang berbaring dikasurnya bersama seekor kucing biru. Lucy tidak terkejut sama sekali, dia sudah terbiasa menemukan Natsu tiba-tiba berada di dalam kamarnya lagipula Lucy yakin Natsu tidak akan berbuat sesuatu yang buruk kepadanya.

"Jadi pilih siapa? aku atau Gray?" tanya Natsu penuh harap. Lucy hanya mengangkat bahu sambil melangkah menuju kamar mandi,"aku mandi dulu ya." Ucap Lucy.

Lucy membuka pintu kamar mandi dan melangkah masuk ke dalam. Dia baru saja hendak mencuci mukanya diwastafel ketika dia mendengar suara orang menguap yang berasal dari bathtub. Lucy berjalan kearah bathtub dan menemukan pria berambut raven yang sedang berbaring didalamnya. Plus Hanya memakai boxer seperti biasanya.

"Ngapain kamu disini?" tanya Lucy dengan heran. Gray menggeliat-geliat lalu menguap lebar-lebar.

"Pagi Lucy." Sapa Gray singkat.

"kamu bisa gak keluar? Aku mau mandi." Pinta Lucy tanpa basa-basi.

"hmm... ok. Tapi nanti aku tidur dimana? masih ngantuk nih.. " Ujar Gray dengan malas.

"tidur aja sama Natsu." Jawab Lucy seraya menyeret Gray keluar dari bathtubnya.

"Idihhh... mending tidur sama Happy deh.. Lagian aku nggak gay jadi gak mau tidur sama Natsu." timpal Gray.

"terserah, pokoknya keluar! Mau jadi gay tau nggak bukan urusanku." seru Lucy jengkel sambil mendorong Gray keluar dari kamar mandi dan dengan cepat Lucy mengunci pintu kamar mandi.

Setelah Lucy selesai mandi dan berpakaian, dia keluar dari kamar mandi. Lucy melihat ke sekeliling lalu menghembuskan nafas lega karena natsu, happy dan Gray sudah menghilang dari kamar Lucy.

Dia segera menyambar tasnya lalu keluar dari kamarnya. Seperti biasa Lucy akan menuju guild kesayangannya yaitu Fairy Tail. Dia ingin mencari sebuah pekerjaan untuk dikerjakan hari itu sekalian dia ingin curhat ke Mira tentang siapa pasangan yang akan dipilih Lucy.

Lucy tiba di guild(?)nya lalu segera berjalan menuju tempat duduk untuk memesan makanan dan minuman. Seperti biasa Mira sedang mengantarkan makanan kepada para orang-orang(?) dengan senyum manis yang tersungging dibibirnya.

"halo Mira." Lucy menyapa Mira lalu segera duduk. Mira segera menghampiri Lucy.

"halo juga Lucy." Kata Mira dengan suara yang lembut seperti biasa tetapi dia kelihatan senang sekali.

"Mira, sepertinya kamu kelihatan senang sekali. Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi." Lucy menebak sekadar berbasa-basi.

"eh, hmm, tidak ada." Jawab Mira. Mukanya memerah sedikit.

"masa? Mukamu merah lho." Sahut Lucy.

"masa sih?" Mira menyangkal.

"Apa tentang Freed?" tebak Lucy, dan Muka mira langsung memerah.

"apa yang terjadi? Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi." Ujar Lucy sambil cengar-cengir.

"Begini, Freed kemarin menciumku. Jangan bilang siapa-siapa lho." Mira membisikkannya ke telinga Lucy.

Mata Lucy melebar ketika mendegar ucapan Mira,"Benarkah? _First kiss_ ya?" tanya Lucy.

"eh iya." Jawab Mira sambil tersipu-sipu dan senyum-senyum sendiri.

Lucy mau tak mau jadi merasa iri, buka cemburu lho karena Mira dicium oleh Freed, Lucykan tidak menyukai Freed jadi tidak mungkin dia cemburu. Dia hanya merasa iri karena Mira sudah mendapat _First kiss_nya. Lucy kan belom pernah ciuman dengan siapapun kecuali ibunya dan ayahnya. Saat ini Lucy sedang mengira-ngira siapa yang akan menjadi ciuman pertamanya(?), Tetapi dibenak Lucy saat ini hanya ada Gray dan Natsu. Pipinya memerah seketika membayangkan dirinya dicium oleh salah seorang dari mereka.

"Lucy! Lagi mikirin siapa nih?" Mira melambaikan tangannya didepan muka Lucy sehingga membuat sang _celestial mage _itu terkejut.

"Eh? Tadi Mira-san nanya apa?" tanya Lucy.

"lagi mikirin apa?" tanya Mira walaupun dia kelihatan seperti sedang menggoda Lucy.

Lucy hanya tersenyum kecil kepadanya sambil menggeleng kepalanya,"nggak mikirin apa-apa." Jawab Lucy.

"Benarkah?" tanya Mira, curiga.

Lucy mengangguk, tiba-tiba dia teringat akan _'siapa-yang-akan-menjadi-pasangannya-ke-pesta-dans a'._

"um, Mira, aku lagi bingung nih.. Kemarin Gray dan Natsu ngajak aku jadi pasangannya ke pesta dansa. Bingung nih mesti milih siapa. Kalau milih Natsu nanti Gray marah, tetapi kalau milih Gray nanti Natsu marah." Tutur Lucy. Dia merasa dilemma, dihadapi dengan 2 pilihan yang sulit.

* * *

_**Dampak Negatif yang dihasilkan kalau Lucy memilih Gray :  
**__- Pasti Gray tiba-tiba dipesta hanya memakai boxer. Lucy pasti malu banget kalau itu sampai terjadi._

_-Nyawanya terancam. Juvia pasti akan membunuhnya cepat atau lambat jadi Lucy harus membunuh Juvia duluan sebelum dia dibunuh. Ada dua pilihan yang simpel, Membunuh atau dibunuh jadi Lucy pastinya memilih membunuh daripada dibunuh, iyakan?_

_-berdosa karena membunuh Juvia._

_**Dampak Negatif yang dihasilkan Lucy memilih Natsu :**_

_-Natsu rakus jadi dia pasti bakal makan terus dipesta dan Lucy pasti malu._

* * *

Kalau dipikir-pikir memang dampak negatif memilih Gray sebagai pasangan lebih banyak, Jadi mungkin Lucy akan memilih Natsu namun dia kasihan kalau Gray ditolak, dia pasti sedih dan bukankah Gray yang mengajaknya lebih dulu?

"Hmm.." Mira berpikir keras hingga keningnya sampai berkerut,"Bagaimana ya? Aku tidak tahu... Pilih saja salah satu. Mana yang lebih kamu suka?" tanya Mira sambil tersenyum lembut seperti biasa.

"Umm.. Aku tidak tahu..." kata Lucy dengan lirih.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan. Pestanya masih lamakan? Masih 4 hari lagi? Bagaimana kalau kita pergi berbelanja baju untuk pestanya, sekalian jalan-jalan." Usul Mira sekaligus menghibur Lucy.

Lucy langsung tersenyum begitu mendengar ide Mira, "Baiklah. Kapan?" tanya Lucy dengan semangat.

"Besok. Kita ajak Cana, Levy dan Erza saja sekalian." Ujar Mira.

"ok. Thanks Mira, Sampai ketemu besok." Kata Lucy lalu dia pun berdiri dan berjalan menuju papan tempat mencari pekerjaan(?).

"Hey Luce~" sapa Natsu sambil merangkul Lucy tiba-tiba dan membuat gadis blonde itu terkejut.

"apa?" Lucy merespon acuh tak acuh sambil berharap semoga Natsu tidak mengungkit masalah pesta dansa itu.

"Begini, mau tidak makan siang bersamaku? Aku yang traktir." Tawar Natsu sembari menyeringai seperti biasa.

Lucy menatap Natsu dengan curiga,"Benar? Kamu yang bayar? Awas kalau bohong." Ancam Lucy dengan muka mengerikan tetapi bagi Natsu, Lucy tampak agak _imut_ padahal biasanya dia takut dengan muka mengerikan Lucy.

"Nggak. Sumpah!" kata Natsu.

"baiklah, tapi tumben ngajak makan siang bareng." Ujar Lucy.

Natsu merasa mukanya memanas, dia hanya terdiam sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Mukamu merah tuh, kamu sakit ya?" tanya Lucy sambil meletakkan punggung tangannya diatas kening Natsu.

"tidak panas." Gumam Lucy.

"Hmm, aku lapar nih. Ayo kita pergi makan." Natsu mengalihkan sebelum Lucy membuatnya merona tidak karuan. Dia sendiri juga bingung mengapa dia bersikap seperti itu disekeliling Lucy.

Lucy mengangguk dan pergi ke sebuah restaurant yang cukup romantis untuk sebuah couple. Lucy merasa bingung mengapa Natsu mengajaknya ke tempat seperti ini, lalu dia juga menyadari Happy tidak ikut bersama mereka.

"Hmm, Natsu, Mana Happy?" tanya Lucy.

"eh? Dia tidak ikut karena .. karena.. karena.. oh iya! Ada urusan!" seru Natsu dengan gugup.

"Urusan apa?" tanya Lucy lagi.

"hmm.. gak tau deh.." jawab Natsu. Lucy menatap Natsu dengan bingung lalu dia hanya mengangkat bahu. Kemudian Lucy membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu tetapi dia mengatupkannya lagi karena pelayan sudah datang.

"aku pesan apa ya? Hmm.. aku ingin es krim coklat!" seru Lucy.

"Lho? Bukannya kita lagi makan siang?" tanya Natsu.

"aku nggak terlalu laper. Lagian aku mau makan es krim." Lucy beralasan.

"baiklah, pesan satu es krim coklat." Kata Natsu kepada pelayannya.

"Lalu satu steak ayam dan nasi 2 piring sama segelas es teh." Pesan Natsu.

"Masa makan steak pake nasi!" Lucy mendegus lalu tertawakecil. Natsu hanya menyeringai, dia emang gak cukup Cuma makan steak doang jadi dia tambah nasi deh..

Tak lama pesanan mereka datang, Natsu makan dengan lahap, sampai 10 piring. Dia juga pesan lauk yang lain. Akhirnya Natsu pun kenyang. Sementara Lucy, dia sudah selesai memakan es krim jauh sebelum Natsu selesai.

"Ok deh, Luce, kamu yang bayar!" kata Natsu sambil menyeringai. Lucy langsung marah besar plus panik mendengarnya, "APA KATAMU?!"

"hahaha, Cuma bercanda." Natsu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Lucy langsung berdiri dan bersiap menghajar Natsu tetapi dia tersandung sesuatu (mungkin gara-gara pakai high-heels) dan jatuh menimpa tubuh Natsu alias berpelukan karena Natsu tiba melingkarkan tangannya disekitar tubuh Lucy.

**A/N : berhubung pada dukung NaLu akhirnya ditambahin adegan beginian deh.. hehehehehe... Yang dipilih Lucy menjadi pasangan dansanya akan ada dichapter berikutnya. Seharusnya ada dichapter ini sih.. tapi gak tau kenapa jadinya begini. Btw, siapa yang bakal jadi first kiss Lucy nih? **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Fairy tail milik Hiro Mashima

Review Replies :

Mako-chan : xD hahaha.. mungkinxD tapi bagus juga sih^^ bkl seru juga! Thanks udah me-review^^

Ayes : ok deh, thanks udah me-review

Guest : thanks

Minna sasusaku : pairing cerita ini itu Natsu x Lucy x Gray tapi bedanya mereka harus milih salah satu diantara mereka. NaLu mungkin, kalo Gruvia cuma diepilog aja, jerza, pastinya! Thanks udh mau review!  
Pemeran antagonisnya masih belom tau! Thanks udh review!

"Natsu?!" Kata Lucy dengan muka kaget.

"Maaf." Kata Natsu seraya melepas Lucy dari dekapannya dengan enggan.

Lucy speechless, dia ingin merasakan dekapan itu sekali lagi. Rasanya hangat sekali...

"Lucy?" Panggil Natsu panik, takut Lucy marah.

"Ya?" Tanggap Lucy.

"Kukira kamu marah." Natsu menarik nafas lega.

"Nggak kok, tapi kenapa kamu peluk aku?" Tanya Lucy langsung tanpa basa-basi.

"Umm.. hehehe.. gak tau deh.." ucap Natsu sambil cengar-cengir sendiri.

Lucy merasa agak kecewa mendengar jawaban Natsu, Lucy sebenarnya berharap Natsu akan menjawab dengan romantis seperti dibuku-buku romantis tetapi Natsu memang tidak bisa diharapkan.

"Ya udah, aku pulang dulu ya! Mau lanjutin novel!" Seru Lucy lalu segera keluar dari restoran meninggalkan Natsu yang sedang termenung.

"Huh, Natsu kau bodoh sekali!" Seru Lisanna tiba-tiba dari belakang Natsu.

Natsu tersentak lalu menoleh kebelakang, "apa maksudmu? Aku bodoh?"

"Dasar.. maksudku seharusnya kamu mengatakan sesuatu yang romantis kepada Lucy. Terkadang aku tidak mengerti pikiranmu. Ayo! Kuajari cara memperlakukan perempuan." Ucap Lisanna dan menarik tangan Natsu.

"T-tapi.. t-tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian." Ucap Lisanna.

"Maksudku aku belom bayar makanannya." Ujar Natsu.

"Oh, maaf." Ucap Lisanna dan melepaskan pergelangan tangan natsu.

Lucy menarik nafas panjang dan berjalan kearah apartemennya.

"Natsu bodoh." Kata Lucy dengan suara kecil.

"Bodoh kenapa?" Tanya seseorang tiba-tiba.

Lucy membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat Gray yang seperti biasa tidak memakai baju, hanya memakai boxer.

"Hai Gray." Sapa Lucy lalu tersenyum.

"Hai juga Luce, mau jalan-jalan sebentar?" Tanya Gray.

"Ya udah, tapi kamu pakai baju dong!" Ujar Lucy.

"Ah, sudahlah, kamu juga sukakan lihat aku gak pake baju." Goda gray.

"Apa?! Nggak kok!" Lucy memerah.  
Gray tidak berkata apa-apa, dia hanya meraih tangan lucy dan menggenggamnya.

"Ayo, mau kemana?" Tanya Gray lembut.

"Mau ke taman." Jawab Lucy.

"Ok, ayo." Ucap Gray lalu menarik tangan Lucy menuju taman.

"Hey Gray..." panggil Lucy pelan.

"Ya?" Respon Gray.

"Kenapa kamu mau aku jadi pasangan dansamu? Bukannya ada Juvia?" Tanya Lucy, dia tahu pertanyaannya agak beresiko.

"Aku tidak menyukai Juvia." Desis Gray dengan dingin.

"Hah? Tapikan dia menyukaimu." Kata Lucy.

"Tapi belom tentu aku menyukainya." Jawab Gray. Lucy hanya mengangguk-angguk aja.

Akhirnya mereka tiba ditaman. Mereka duduk disebuah bangku disudut.

"Hmm.. Lucy... aku mau bilang sesuatu..." gray memulai percakapan. Dia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantong lalu menggenggam cincin yang mau diberikan ke Lucy erat-erat.

"Ya?" ?

"Begini.." Gray memulai lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke Lucy.

"Hmm?"

"Mau gak kamu jadi.." Gray melanjutkan sambil nge-blush.

"Jadi apa?" Tanya Lucy tetapi tiba-tiba dia melihat Natsu sedang memeluk Lisanna dari belakang dan tertawa-tawa tak jauh dari mereka.

"Baiklah Gray, aku pilih kamu jadi pasangan dansaku!" Lucy langsung merengut dan melipat tangannya didada. Dia kesal dan cemburu melihat Lisanna dan Natsu bersama sehingga dia ingin membuat Natsu cemburu juga.

A/N : sudah jelaskan siapa pasanga Lucy? Lihat aja covernya, kayaknya ini bakal jadi NaLu deh... oh iya, walaupun udah janji Natsu bakal jadi pasangan Lucy ke pesta dansa, tapi aku ganti ya! Supaya Natsu sadar kalau dia mencintai LucyxD


End file.
